Typically, transport agencies determine a fixed schedule for dispatch of vehicles on one or more routes, based on historical demand. The dispatch of such vehicles may be scheduled by the transport agencies in a manner that public demands along these routes are met. However, in most of the scenarios, the public demand is not constant, and may vary based on various parameters, such as time of a day, a public meeting, or a festival. Considering all such parameters, the fixed schedule for dispatching the vehicles on the one or more routes, may not be sufficient to cater the varying public demand. Therefore, there is a need for a robust method and system to manage the schedule for dispatching the vehicles along the one or more routes.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.